6.04 Der Stellvertreter-Transcript
---- Staffel 6, Episode 4 - Geschrieben von Elizabeth Sarnoff & Melinda Hsu Taylor Regie: Tucker Gates ---- Alternative Zeitlinie Minivan fährt in eine Einfahrt ein und die Tür öffnet sich Plattform fährt heraus und John Locke fährt mit seinem Rollstuhl darauf und läst die Plattform herunter stoppt die Plattform und funktioniert nicht mehr JOHN: Och, komm schon... seufzt und versucht, trotzdem mit dem Rollstuhl von der Plattform zu rollen. fällt hin und aus seinem Rollstuhl heraus und liegt auf dem Rasen. Dann gehen die Rasensprenger an. HELEN: John? kommt heraus und schaltet den Rasensprenger ab. HELEN: Bist du okay? läuft zu John und beugt sich über ihm. JOHN: Ja... Mir gehts gut. HELEN: Komm schon, lass... bringen wir dich rein. JOHN: Okay. später sitzt John in der Badewanne. HELEN: Gut, wie lange brauchen Sie dafür? ist am Telefon. HELEN: Die Hochzeit ist im Oktober. Schau, ich muss Sie später nochmal anrufen. Ja. betritt das Badezimmer. HELEN: Ich bin schon ganz krank von Partyservice... Musikgruppen... und Stoffbezüge für die Stuhllehnen aussuchen. Was hälst du davon wenn wir einfach meine Eltern und deinen Vater einsammeln und eine Blitzhochzeit in Las Vegas machen? JOHN: Nein, du verdienst besseres als das, Helen. Wir können das schaffen. Ich weiss, das wir das können. hält zwei Farbmuster in der Hand. JOHN: Ich mag... dieses hier. zeigt ihr ein grünes Muster. HELEN: Das da? JOHN: Ich meinte dieses hier. zeigt auf das blaue Muster HELEN: Du bist süss. küssen sich. JOHN: Ich weiss. HELEN: Also? Wie war die Konferenz? JOHN: Langweilig. holt eine Karte aus Johns Hose heraus. HELEN: Wer ist... wer ist Dr. Jack Shephard? JOHN: Oh. Ich hab ihm beim vermissten Gepäck getroffen, als wir die Formulare ausfüllen mussten. Er hat... auch etwas verloren. HELEN: Er ist Wirbelsäulenchirurg? JOHN: Ja. Netter Kerl. Er hat mir eine kostenlose Untersuchung angeboten. HELEN: Du solltest ihn anrufen. JOHN: Ach, er wollte nur freundlich sein, Helen. HELEN: Also was? Ich meine... wie stehen die Chancen, das ausgerechnet du einem Wirbelsäulenchirurgen begegnest? Wer weiss? Vielleicht ist es Schicksal. JOHN: Vielleicht ist es das. Auf der Insel Geräusche des Monsters sind zu hören und man sieht es aus der Ego-Perspektive sich durch den Dschungel bewegen. Es kommt in die DHARMA Baracken und hält vor einem Haus an aus dem laute Punk Musik dröhnt. Monster bewegt sich zurück in den Dschungel und bleibt bei einer auf den Boden liegenden Machete stehen. Es verwandelt sich in John Locke und hebt die Machete auf. kappt ein Seil am Baum, so das ein daran gebundener Sack herunterfällt. Richard Alpert krabbelt heraus. LOCKE: Alles klar Richard. Zeit zu reden. Alternative Zeitlinie Locke verlässt den Fahrstuhl in seiner Firma und rollt mit seinem Rollstuhl zu seinen Schreibtisch. RANDY: Willkommen zurück, Colonel. Wow, Du hast ja in Australien richtig Farbe bekommen. Hast Du uns vermisst? JOHN: Natürlich, Randy. RANDY: Also, wie war die Konferenz, John? JOHN: Die war okay. Ich habe nicht wirklich was gelernt. RANDY: Nich? JOHN: Aber, ähm... ich habe ein paar Kontakte geknüpft. RANDY: Wirklich? Das ist interessant. Also, äh... Ken Fisher hat angerufen und gesagt, dass Du das Essen mit ihm absagen musstest. JOHN: Richtig, richtig... ich hab mich an dem Tag nicht so gut gefühlt. Wahrscheinlich das Jetlag. RANDY: Wirklich? Weil die Leute vom Seminar angerufen und gesagt, dass Du deine Teilnahmebescheinigung nicht abgeholt hast. Ich hab ein paar Nachforschungen gemacht... und es scheint so, dass Du an keinem einzigen Event teilgenommen hast. Da wir dich auf Kosten der Firma nach Sydney geschickt haben... wo zum Teufel warst Du? JOHN: Sieh mal, Randy... es tut mir wirklich leid. Warum bezeichnen wir es nicht einfach als meinen Urlaub? RANDY: Ich dachte, Du wolltest im Oktober Urlaub nehmen. Du weißt schon, für deine Hochzeit. JOHN: Bitte, Randy... sieh mal, ich weiß, ich hätte nicht lügen sollen. Aber wo ich war... ist persönlich. Und ich... und ich will wirklich nicht darüber reden. RANDY: Okay, John. Hey... Du bist gefeuert. salutiert vor Locke und geht. Auf der Insel kniet neben Richard und bietet ihm eine Wasserflasche an. LOCKE: Durstig? trinkt. LOCKE: Richard, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen und vom Strand weggeschleppt habe, aber ich musste etwas tun. RICHARD: Was willst Du? LOCKE: Was ich immer wollte. Dass Du mit mir kommst. RICHARD: Warum siehst Du aus wie John Locke? LOCKE: Ich wusste, dass er mir Zugang zu Jacob ermöglichen würde. Weil John ein Kandidat ist. Oder zumindest war er das... stehen auf. RICHARD: Was meinst Du? Was für ein Kandidat? LOCKE: Hat Jacob dir nichts davon erzählt? RICHARD: Nichts wovon? LOCKE: Oh, Richard... Es tut mir leid. Du meinst, Du hast die ganze Zeit alles getan, was er dir gesagt hat und er hat dir nie gesagt, warum? antwortet nicht. LOCKE: Ich hätte dir das niemals angetan. Ich hätte dich niemals im Dunkeln gelassen. RICHARD: Und was hättest Du getan? LOCKE: Ich hätte dich mit Respekt behandelt. Komm mit mir... und ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir alles erzählen. RICHARD: Nein. LOCKE: Bist Du sicher, Richard? Weil man selten eine zweite Chance bekommt... RICHARD: Ich gehe nirgendwo mit dir hin. LOCKE: In Ordnung. sieht einen blonden Jungen mit blutigen Händen im Dschungel stehen. Richard sieht ihn nicht. RICHARD: Was? LOCKE: Ich werde dich wiedersehen, Richard. Früher als Du denkst. geht in den Dschungel. ---- Fusse der Statue. Ben kommt herein und sieht, wie Ilana weinend bei ihrem toten Team sitzt. BEN: Störe ich? wischt sich die Tränen von den Augen. ILANA: Sag mir, was mit ihnen passiert ist. BEN: In Ordnung. Aber es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Du mir nicht glauben wirst... steht auf. ILANA: Versuch es. BEN: John Locke hat sie getötet. ILANA: Ganz alleine? BEN: Ja. Er hat sich eine schwarze Rauchsäule verwandelt und sie vor meinen Augen getötet. ILANA: Hat er auch Jacob getötet? zögert. BEN: Ja... ILANA: Wo ist dann seine Leiche? BEN: Locke hat ihn ins Feuer getreten und er ist verbrannt. geht zur Feuerstätte, sammelt die Asche auf und verstaut sie in einem kleinen Säckchen BEN: Locke... weißt Du, warum er Richard in den Dschungel geschleppt hat? ILANA: Er rekrutiert. ---- geht durch die DHARMA Baracken. Er betritt das Haus, aus dem die laute Musik dröhnt. Haus ist ziemlich verdreckt. Locke findet Sawyer im Schlafzimmer betrunken auf dem Bett liegen. LOCKE: Hallo, James. SAWYER: Ich dachte, Du wärst tot. LOCKE: Das bin ich auch. giesst zwei Gläser Whiskey ein. Er gibt Locke eins und setzt sich auf seine Couch. SAWYER: Auf das tot sein. trinkt seinen Whiskey. LOCKE: Du verkraftest das extrem gut. SAWYER: Was verkrafte ich extrem gut? LOCKE: Das ich hier bin. SAWYER: Es ist mir egal, ob Du tot bist. Oder durch die Zeit reist, oder... der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht bist. Alles, was mich interessiert, ist dieser Whiskey. Also Prost! Und jetzt verschwinde zum Teufel nochmal aus meinem Haus. stellt den Whiskey weg. LOCKE: Das ist nicht dein Haus, James. SAWYER: Zum Teufel ist es das... LOCKE: Nein. Du hast hier nur für eine Weile gelebt. Das war nie dein Haus. SAWYER: Wer bist Du? Weil Du ganz sicher nicht John Locke bist. LOCKE: Weshalb sagst Du das? SAWYER: Weil Locke Angst hatte. Auch als er vorgegeben hat, keine zu haben. Aber Du? Du hast keine Angst. LOCKE: Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich die Person bin, die die wichtigste Frage auf der Welt beantworten könnte? lacht sich schlapp. SAWYER: Und welche Frage ist das? LOCKE: Warum Du auf dieser Insel bist. SAWYER: Ich bin auf dieser Insel, weil mein Flugzeug abgestürzt ist. Weil mein Floß gesprengt wurde. Weil der Helikopter, in dem ich war, um eine Person zu schwer war. LOCKE: Das ist nicht der Grund, warum Du hier bist. Und wenn Du mit mir kommst, kann ich es dir beweisen. Alternative Zeitlinie rollt mit seinem Rollstuhl aus dem Büro mit seinen Sachen auf den Schoss. Er sieht einen grossen Hummer-Geländewagen neben seinen Van stehen, der es ihm unmöglich macht, mit der Plattform in seinen Wagen zu gelangen. JOHN: Okay! Okay! benutzt die Fernbedienung, um die Plattform herunterzulassen, so sie gegen den Hummer schlägt, aber kurz davor streikt die Plattform und funktioniert nicht mehr. JOHN: Komm schon! wirft die Fernbedienung weg und schlägt gegen den Hummer, so dass der Alarm losgeht. Hurley kommt angelaufen und schaltet es ab. HURLEY: Alter! Alter! Was machen Sie da? JOHN: Was ich mache? Was zum Teufel machen Sie? Haben Sie irgendwann in ihrem Leben schonmal eingeparkt? Sie stehen praktisch auf meinem Platz! HURLEY: Es tut mir leid... JOHN: Ja... HURLEY: Aber... wissen Sie, genau da drüben ist ein Behindertenparkplatz. zeigt zu einem Behindertenparkplatz neben Johns Van. JOHN: Ja? Ja, okay... aber ich muss da nicht parken! Ich kann überall parken, wo ich will. Sie müssen innerhalb der Linien bleiben! HURLEY: Es tut mir wirklich leid. Die sollten eigentlich einen Platz für mich reservieren, also... wissen Sie, hab ich einfach... hier geparkt. seufzt. JOHN: Ich hab Sie noch nie gesehen. Arbeiten Sie hier? HURLEY: Eigentlich gehört mir die Firma. lächeln. HURLEY: Hugo Reyes. JOHN: John Locke. geben sich die Hand. HURLEY: Cool. Was machst Du hier, John? JOHN: Eigentlich... nichts. Mein Boss hat mich gerade gefeuert. HURLEY: Oh? Wer ist dein Boss? JOHN: Sein Name ist Randy. Aber äh... HURLEY: Randy Nations? JOHN: Ja. HURLEY: Ja... dieser Typ ist ein großer Schleimbeutel. Willst Du, dass ich für dich mit ihm rede? JOHN: Nein. Es ist okay... HURLEY: Ich sag dir was, John. Ich besitze auch eine Zeitarbeitsfirma... nimmt einen Stift und einen Zettel aus Johns Karton und schreibt etwas auf. HURLEY: Ruf da an und sag ihnen, dass Hugo gesagt hat, die sollen dir pronto einen neuen Job geben. gibt John den Stift und den Zettel. HURLEY: Und Kopf hoch. Das wird schon wieder. Auf der Insel Strand. Frank bedeckt Lockes Leiche mit einer Decke. FRANK: Der wird ganz schön reif. kommt aus dem Fusse der Statue heraus. ILANA: Wo sind alle? SUN: Sie sind weg. Sie haben gesagt, dass sie zum Tempel gehen. ILANA: Zur Zeit ist das der sicherste Ort auf der Insel. Wir sollten da auch hingehen. SUN: Geht es dir gut? ILANA: Ist okay. Komm schon, lasst uns aufbrechen. SUN: Weshalb denkst Du, dass ich mit dir gehe? ILANA: Weil... Du Jin finden willst. SUN: Was weißt Du über meinen Mann? ILANA: Ich weiß, dass, wenn er auf der Insel ist... und noch lebt... er im Tempel sein wird. Lasst uns losgehen. will gehen. SUN: Was ist mit John? Wir müssen ihn begraben. ---- Dschungel. Sawyer folgt Locke. LOCKE: Was hast Du alleine in dem Haus gemacht, James? SAWYER: Getrunken. LOCKE: Wo ist der Rest von deinen Freunden? SAWYER: Irgendwo in so einem Tempel. LOCKE: Warum bist Du nicht bei ihnen? SAWYER: Weißt Du was? Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach nicht reden. LOCKE: Alles klar. sieht einen blonden Jungen im Dschungel stehen. Locke sieht ihn auch. SAWYER: Wer zum Teufel ist das? LOCKE: Du kannst ihn sehen? SAWYER: Das Kind? Teufel, ja, ich kann ihn sehen. Junge rennt weg. LOCKE: Hey! jagt dem Jungen nach, stolpert aber über eine Wurzel und fällt hin. Der Junge steht vor ihm BLONDER JUNGE: Du kennst die Regeln. Du kannst ihn nicht töten. LOCKE: Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann... Junge schüttelt den Kopf und geht weg. LOCKE: Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann! steht alleine im Dschungel. SAWYER: Locke! Locke! Wo immer Du bist, Du hast zwanzig Sekunden und dann bin ich weg! kommt aus dem Dschungel. RICHARD: Wo ist er? SAWYER: Was zum Teufel machst Du hier? RICHARD: Wo ist er? SAWYER: Locke? Er ist hinter irgendeinem Kind her in den Dschungel gerannt. RICHARD: Wir müssen gehen! Sofort! SAWYER: Wohin denn? RICHARD: Zum Tempel! Los! Los! SAWYER: Weißt Du was? Ich war im Tempel, und ich glaube, ich bleibe bei Locke. RICHARD: Dieser Mann ist nicht John Locke! SAWYER: Ich weiß. RICHARD: Warum bleibst Du dann bei ihm? SAWYER: Weil er Antworten hat. Er sagt, dass er weiß, warum ich auf dieser Insel bin. Solange Du mir nicht sagen willst, warum ich hier bin, Richard... RICHARD: Sei nicht naiv! Er wird dir gar nichts sagen, er wird dich töten! SAWYER: Wenn er mich töten wollte, hätte er das schon ein Dutzend mal tun können... RICHARD: Du verstehst nicht, womit Du es zu tun hast! Er will nicht nur dich töten, er will alle töten! Alle, die dir etwas bedeuten! Alle von ihnen! Und er wird nicht aufhören... hört Geräusche im Dschungel und flüchtet. Locke nähert sich Sawyer. LOCKE: Mit wem redest Du? SAWYER: Niemand. Hast Du das Kind eingeholt? LOCKE: Welches Kind? SAWYER: Klar... Lass uns weitergehen, ok? LOCKE: Ja, James. Lass uns weitergehen. Alternative Zeitlinie Locke sitzt vor einem Schreibtisch gegenüber einer Frau FRAU: Als welches Tier würden Sie sich beschreiben? JOHN: Wie bitte? FRAU: Als welches Tier würden Sie sich beschreiben? JOHN: Was äh... ich weiß nicht, was das hiermit zu tun... FRAU: Sagen Sie einfach, was Ihnen in den Sinn kommt. antwortet nicht. FRAU: Würden Sie sich als jemanden bezeichnen, der mit Menschen umgehen kann? seufzt JOHN: Könnte ich bitte mit ihrem Vorgesetzten reden? FRAU: Natürlich. Ich werde sie holen. Frau geht weg. Rose kommt zu John ROSE: Guten Morgen, Mister... Locke? JOHN: Ja. ROSE: Ich bin Rose Nadler, die Abteilungsleiterin. Was kann ich für Sie tun? JOHN: Äh... was Sie tun können, Mrs. Nadler, ist es, dass mir solche Fragen, wie als welches Tier ich mich bezeichnen würde, erspart werden und mir hoffentlich einen Job geben können. lacht ROSE: Natürlich. Nach was für einer Stelle suchen Sie denn? JOHN: Nun, ich sehe hier, dass Sie eine Positionen für einen Baustellen-Koordinator haben... ROSE: Baustellen-Koordinator. Äh... ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das so gut passen würde. JOHN: Nun, wenn es um Erfahrung geht... ich habe... ROSE: Es geht nicht um Erfahrung. JOHN: Sehen Sie... Mr. Reyes hat mir gesagt, dass man sich um mich kümmern würde, wenn ich hierherkomme. ROSE: Und Mr. Reyes ist mein Boss, also wenn er das gesagt hat, kann ich es für sie ermöglichen. Wenn Sie einen Platz auf einer Baustelle wollen, bekommen Sie den. JOHN: Danke. ROSE: Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich werde Sie morgen da runter schicken, und dann, am nächsten Tag, werden Sie zurück in mein Büro kommen. Sehen Sie, Mr. Locke... lassen Sie uns versuchen, ein bisschen realistischer zu sein. JOHN: Und was wissen Sie über Realismus? ROSE: Ich habe Krebs. Unheilbaren Krebs. JOHN: Es tut mir leid... ROSE: Als die Ärzte mir das zum ersten mal gesagt haben, hatte ich eine harte Zeit, das zu akzeptieren. Aber schließlich... habe ich die Verdrängungsphase überwunden. Und ich habe damit weitergemacht, das Leben, das mir noch bleibt, zu leben. Also, wie wäre es, wenn wir einen Job für Sie finden, den Sie ausführen können? Auf der Insel und Locke laufen durch den Dschungel SAWYER: Liest Du? LOCKE: Wie bitte? SAWYER: Bücher. Liest Du Bücher? LOCKE: Sicher. Wer nicht? SAWYER: Mein Lieblingsbuch ist von Steinbeck. „Von Mäusen und Menschen.“ Kennst Du das? LOCKE: Nein. Ein bisschen nach meiner Zeit... SAWYER: Es geht um zwei Typen, George und Lenny. Lenny ist etwas langsam... verursacht Probleme für George... also führt George ihn in den Wald und sagt ihm, er soll sich umsehen und sich das hübsche, kleine Haus vorstellen, in dem sie eines Tages leben werden. Dann schießt er Lenny von hinten in den Kopf. LOCKE: Nun, das klingt nicht nach einem Happy End. SAWYER: Ist es auch nicht. richtet eine Pistole auf Locke LOCKE: Was hast Du vor, James? SAWYER: Ich frage mich, was passieren würde, wenn ich dir eine Kugel in den Kopf verpasse. LOCKE: Warum finden wir es nicht heraus? SAWYER: Was bist Du? LOCKE: Was ich bin, ist gefangen. Und ich bin schon so lange gefangen, dass ich mich nicht mal mehr daran erinnere, wie es sich anfühlt, frei zu sein. Vielleicht kannst Du das verstehen. Aber bevor ich gefangen war, war ich ein Mann, James, genau wie Du. SAWYER: Es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben... LOCKE: Du kannst glauben, was Du willst, aber das ist die Wahrheit. Ich weiß, wie sich Freude anfühlt... Schmerz, Wut, Angst... davor, verraten zu werden. Ich weiß, wie es ist, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt. Also wenn Du mich erschießen willst, erschieß mich. Aber Du bist so nah dran James. Es wäre eine Schande, jetzt umzudrehen. geht weiter in den Dschungel. Sawyer seufzt und folgt ihm ---- und Frank tragen Lockes Leiche zum Friedhof des Strandlagers. Sun und Ilana begleiten sie. BEN: Warum musstet ihr ihn überhaupt zur Statue bringen? ILANA: Weil die Leute dort das Gesicht von dem sehen mussten, mit dem sie es zu tun haben. BEN: Und was hält das, womit sie es zu tun haben, davon ab, sein Gesicht zu ändern? ILANA: Er kann es nicht. Nicht mehr. Er sitzt fest. und Frank haben ein Grab ausgehoben und die Leiche hereingelegt. ILANA: Will irgendjemand etwas sagen? Kannte einer von euch ihn? schweigen. BEN: In Ordnung, ich kenne ihn. John Locke war ein... ein Visionär, er war ein Mann des Glaubens, er war... ein viel besserer Mann, als ich es jemals sein werde. Und es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich ihn ermordet habe. FRANK: Die abgedrehteste Beerdigung, die ich jemals erlebt habe. Alternative Zeitlinie schaut auf Jacks Visitenkarte, denkt kurz nach und wählt die Nummer. FRAU AM TELEFON: Hallo, Dr. Shephards Büro. Hallo? Kann ich Ihnen helfen? LOCKE: Nein, nein können Sie nicht. HELEN: Wer war das am Telefon? LOCKE: Niemand. HELEN: Niemand? John, ich habe gehört, wie Du mit jemandem gesprochen hast. LOCKE: Ich habe äh... ich habe Dr. Shephard angerufen. HELEN: Gut für dich. Wann wirst Du ihn sehen? LOCKE: Ich werde ihn nicht sehen. HELEN: Nun, äh, ich verstehe nicht. Warum solltest Du... LOCKE: Ich wurde gefeuert, Helen. klingelt an der Tür. HELEN: Komme schon! MANN: Ma'am, Oceanic Air. Ich bringe Ihnen ihr verlorenes Gepäck. Unterzeichnen Sie bitte hier, um die Lieferung anzunehmen. HELEN: Danke. Okay, John. Sprich mit mir. Warum wurdest Du gefeuert? LOCKE: Ich habe Randy angelogen, ich war in Sydney auf keiner Konferenz. HELEN: Was? LOCKE: Öffne den Koffer, Helen. öffnet den Koffer und sieht, dass er voller Messer ist. HELEN: Wofür sind die? LOCKE: Für meinen Walkabout. HELEN: Deinen... deinen was? LOCKE: Meinen Walkabout. Ein Abenteuer im Outback. Mensch gegen Natur. Aber sie wollten mich nicht gehen lassen. Und ich hab dagesessen und sie angeschrien. Geschrien, dass sie mir nicht sagen können, was ich nicht tun kann. Aber sie hatten recht. Ich habe es satt, mir vorzustellen, wie mein Leben ohne diesen Rollstuhl sein könnte, Helen. Wie es sein würde, mit dir zum Altar zu gehen, weil es nicht passieren wird. Also wenn Du möchtest, dass mehr Ärzte sehe, mehr Meinungen einhole, wenn Du möchtest, dass ich diesen Rollstuhl verlassen, gebe ich dir keine Schuld. Aber ich will nicht, dass Du dein Leben damit verbringst, auf ein Wunder zu warten, weil es so etwas nicht gibt. HELEN: Es gibt Wunder, John. Und die einzige Sache, auf die ich jemals gewartet habe, bist Du. Auf der Insel und Sawyer erreichen die Klippen. SAWYER: Nette Aussicht. Und jetzt? LOCKE: Jetzt gehen wir runter. SAWYER: Wo runter? LOCKE: Da runter. SAWYER: Nichts für ungut, aber Du bist schon gestorben. Also ist es großartig, dass das keine große Sache für dich ist. Aber wenn Du glaubst, dass ich da als erster runterklettere, hast Du deinen verdammten Verstand verloren. LOCKE: Keine Problem, ich gehe vor. steigt die Leiter hinunter. LOCKE: Kommst Du, James? klettert hinunter ind eine Sprosse der Leiter bricht durch. Sawyer fällt herunter und kann sich gerade so an der Strickleiter festhalten. LOCKE: James! SAWYER: Locke! schafft es, Sawyer zu greifen. LOCKE: Halt dich fest, komm schon. Komm schon, ich hab dich, komm schon. Komm schon. betreten eine Höhle im Felsen. SAWYER: Was ist das für ein Ort? Worum zum Teufel geht es? sieht eine Waage mit einen weissen und einen schwarzen Stein. Locke nimmt den weissen Stein und schmeisst ihn ins Wasser. LOCKE: Insider-Witz. SAWYER: Also das wolltest Du mir zeigen? Ein Loch in den Klippen mit ein paar Steinen auf einer Waage? Deshalb bin ich hier? zündet eine Fackel an und zeigt Sawyer eine Kammer in der Namen eingeritzt sind. LOCKE: Nein. Deshalb bist Du hier. Deshalb, James, seid ihr alle hier. Alternative Zeitlinie ist in einer Turnhalle während eine Gruppe Schülerinnen durch die Halle läuft. LOCKE: In Ordnung, schneller, den ganzen Weg. Keine Tricks, kommt schon. Komm schon, den ganzen weg, Du kannst aufholen. Durchhalten, durchhalten, den ganzen Weg. Gute Arbeit. Gute Arbeit. sitzt vor einer Schulklasse und öffnet das Lehrbuch. LOCKE: In Ordnung, dann schlagt bitte mal Kapitel Vier auf. Heute werden wir über das menschliche Fortpflanzungssystem sprechen. rollt in einer Pause einen Gang entlang und spricht einen der Schüler an. LOCKE: Kannst Du mir sagen, wo das Lehrerzimmer ist? SCHULKIND: Ja, es ist da drüben. LOCKE: Danke. betritt das Lehrerzimmer. BEN: In Ordnung, ich höre mich vielleicht an wie eine Schallplatte mit einem Sprung, aber wie oft müssen wir das noch durchkauen? Wenn Ihr die letzte Tasse Kaffee nehmt, entfernt ihr den Filter und werft ihn weg. Habt keine Angst. Ich werde euch eine neue Kanne kochen. LOCKE: Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, etwas Earl Grey bekommen zu können. BEN: Tee? Das ist mal ein Gentleman-Getränk. Ich glaube, wir kennen uns noch nicht. Ben Linus, Europäische Geschichte. LOCKE: John Locke, Aushilfslehrer. geben sich die Hand. BEN: Willkommen. Auf der Insel betrachtet weiterhin die Namen an der Wand. SAWYER: Wer hat all das hier geschrieben? LOCKE: Sein Name war Jacob. SAWYER: War Jacob? LOCKE: Er ist gestern gestorben. SAWYER: Es scheint dich nicht sonderlich zu treffen. LOCKE: Tut es auch nicht. SAWYER: Warum sind alle Namen durchgestrichen? LOCKE: Nicht alle sind durchgestrichen. SAWYER: Shephard. Ist das Jack Shephard? LOCKE: Er ist nicht der einzige. SAWYER: Reyes. Das ist Hugo, oder? Was bedeutet die Acht? LOCKE: Jacob hatte eine Vorliebe für Zahlen. Sechzehn, Jarrah. Zweiundvierzig, Kwon. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Sun ist oder Jin. Und hier, vier, Locke. Ich glaube wir beide kennen ihn. Und zu guter letzt, Nummer 15, Ford. Das wärst Du. SAWYER: Warum sollte er meinen Namen an diese Wand schreiben? Ich hab den Typen nie getroffen. LOCKE: Oh nein, ich bin sicher, dass Du Jacob getroffen hast. An irgendeinem Punkt in deinem Leben, James, wahrscheinlich als Du jung warst und traurig und verletzbar. Er ist zu dir gekommen, hat dich manipuliert, wie bei einer Puppe die Fäden gezogen. Und als Resultat waren Entscheidungen, von denen Du gedacht hast, Du hättest sie getroffen, niemals wirkliche Entscheidungen. Er hat dich geführt, James. Geführt... auf die Insel. SAWYER: Warum zum Teufel sollte er das tun? LOCKE: Weil Du ein Kandidat bist. SAWYER: Kandidat wofür? LOCKE: Er dachte, er war der Beschützer von diesem Ort. Und Du, James, wurdest nominiert, diesen Job zu übernehmen. SAWYER: Und was bedeutet das? LOCKE: Es bedeutet, dass Du drei Möglichkeiten hast. Erstens: Du tust nichts und schaust einfach, wie sich alles entwickelt. Und möglicherweise wird dein Name durchgestrichen. streicht seinen eigenen Namen an der Wand durch. LOCKE: Zweitens: Du akzeptierst den Job. Wirst der neue Jacob. Und beschützt die Insel. SAWYER: Wovor beschützen? LOCKE: Vor nichts, James. Das ist der Witz, es gibt nichts, wovor man sie schützen muss, es ist nur eine verdammte Insel. Und es wird ihr absolut gut gehen ohne Jacob oder dich oder die anderen Leute, deren Leben verschwendet wurden. SAWYER: Du sagtest, es gibt drei Möglichkeiten. LOCKE: Die dritte Möglichkeit ist, James, dass wir einfach gehen. Wir verlassen verdammt nochmal diese Insel. Wir schauen nie mehr zurück. SAWYER: Und wie machen wir das? LOCKE: Zusammen. Also was sagst Du, James? Bist Du bereit, nach Hause zu gehen? SAWYER: Verdammt, ja. Kategorie:Transcripte